


Talk Therapy

by Interrobam



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Shattered Glass
Genre: Ableism, Abuse of Authority, Betrayal, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Exploitation, Gen, Phobias, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Psychiatric Abuse, Shattered Glass, Talk Shows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-03 01:45:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4081795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobam/pseuds/Interrobam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Hey kid," Optimus' grave voice came over the commline. Rung bit down the instinctive correction of ‘Actually it's Doctor.’ He didn’t go to medical school for 8,000 years to be called 'kid,' but he also didn’t go to medical school for 8,000 years to die horribly in a sadistic tyrant’s torture dungeon, so.</p><p>"Yes, Prime, what is it?"</p><p> </p><p>Anon asked for SG Rung, Fortress Maximus, and Psychological Torture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Talk Therapy

**Author's Note:**

> My take on SG Rung is a little less sexy-Hannibal-Lectre-master-manipulator and a little more flamboyant-Dr.Phil/Maury-fame-hungry-celebrity. To be honest, I find that a lot scarier.

<<…as I’m sure you remember from my last book, this patient had always->>

[ping]

<<…had always exaggerated when describing->>

[ping]

Rung lifted his stylus from the datapad and cocked his head in irritation. He did not like being interrupted during writing time, especially in the middle of a sentence.

<<when describ->>

[ping] 

Oh for Unicron’s sake. He vented sharply and idly checked the ID attached to the ping, then dropped his datapad and opened a com link immediately.

“Optimus! Uh, Prime, Sir, sorry about that. I was-”

“Hey kid." Rung bit down the instinctive correction of ‘Actually it's Doctor.’ He didn’t go to medical school for 8,000 years to be called kid, but he also didn’t go to medical school for 8,000 years to die horribly in a sadistic tyrant’s torture dungeon so. "I need you to come in for an evaluation.” Rung paused, replayed the data from his audials to be certain he had processed it correctly.

“In person? Can’t you just give me the highlights and send me the forms you need signed, as per usual?”

“Kid.” Rung twitched minutely. I cannot even begin to explain how much older than you I am. "You’re going to want to see this mech. He asked for you specifically.“ Rung hummed briefly, prompting Optimus to continue. Perhaps, when his career was new, being asked after would have been a nice ego boost. But nowadays he was a household name, and requests for his services had long gone past the point of flattery to become pestersome. "He claims you treated him before. He says he’s from a parallel dimension.”

Rung paused, powered down a few programs he had been running in the background of his processor, his attention fully won by this detail. He picked his data pad and stylus back up, moved to a blank section and began jotting notes.

“A parallel dimension?” His message bubbled with barely suppressed amusement.

“A parallel dimension where 'Autobot’ is synonymous with 'peaceable’, Rodimus can actually be trusted with responsibility, and you helped him manage his paralyzing fear of Overlord.” There was a brief pause as Rung’s handwriting caught up with this information, then a longer pause as he checked both his visual and auditory sensors for errors.

“Wait. Did you say Overlord?”

“My mechs tell me that he claims to have been brutally tortured by him for three years or so.”

“By Overlord. [Overlord of Good Will](http://phase6blackshadow.tumblr.com/post/92480739633/shattered-glass-overlord-is-robot-santa-this)? As in, brings joy and upgrades to good little newbuilds every New Primus Eve Overlord?  He’s scared of that Overlord?”

“He’s terrified of him.” Rung struggled to suppress his laughter. He failed immediately (and, truthfully, had not actually been trying that hard anyway), bent over the datapad, cackling into his free servo. He had hosted shows about mechs with ridiculous fears before, but this took the energon goodie. An overwhelming fear of Overlord? And this mech had created an entire delusional world to justify said fear? Oh, that’s priceless. 

Talk about glitched circuitry.

“I told you you’d want to see him, kid.” Optimus’ voice was smug. Rung didn’t even mind. He leaned back, servo pressed to the front of his helm, voice hiccupping and skipping with the dredge of delirious laughter.

“Optimus, I simply  **have** to have him on my show.”

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying illustration here: http://theshriekingsisterhood.tumblr.com/post/102798517310/fortress-maximus-psychological-torture-please


End file.
